


got pulled in by the flood

by mockyrfears



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Glory verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/pseuds/mockyrfears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Blood and Glory RP verse. Prompt: kissing lessons at Eton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got pulled in by the flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/gifts).



> fill from [blood and glory RP](http://bloodandglory-rp.tumblr.com) AU ficathon.  
> all mentions of 'jon' in this refer to smalljon umber!

“Anyway,” Theon decreed, cupping his hand around his cigarette as it takes light, “she ended up sucking me off in the alleyway outside so I guess the night wasn’t a total failure,” He looks up to assess Robb’s reaction his latest story of sexual conquest the night before at the junior disco, but Robb doesn’t even seem to have even been _listening_. He’s gazing off at nothing in particular, brow knitted in a frown, and Theon feels mildly offended at his inattention.

“Earth to Robb,” he calls, tossing his cigarette packet at his head so as to ensure Robb notices him. Robb seems to finally snap out of it when the pack hits his head, and he turns and glowers at Theon, throwing the packet back with extra force. Theon manages to grab it before he incurs a similar injury, however, and Robb grumbles under his breath.

“Ass,” he complains, before fixing Theon with an unreadable look, chewing absently on his lower lip. Theon finds himself staring , then tries to busy himself by shifting his weight on the pillows when he catches himself doing it, recognises the familiar uncomfortable stirring in his gut. Still, he can feel curiosity seeping in as well, and he cocks his head at Robb curiously.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Robb says, sighing and raking a hand through his curls. “It’s just -” And he pauses, bites down harder on his lip this time. When he continues, it’s in a much smaller voice, “-you and Jon have – you know – been with _so_ many girls. And I’ve never even _kissed_ one. Not that I care about that, I mean, I don’t want to kiss a girl and it not _mean_ anything. But I just...don’t want to be terrible at it either,” he finishes, voice almost a whisper.

Theon melts a little at that, but it doesn’t last long, is pushed away all too swiftly with a sudden boldness that grips him with all its might. And fuck, maybe he should keep his big fucking mouth shut, but fuck, fuck, he can laugh it off later if Robb says no, can’t he? And anyway –

“I can teach you, you know,” Theon offers, in the most casual voice he can muster. “You know. If you like.”

The five full seconds of silence that follow his suggestion are the longest of Theon’s life. Robb’s eyes are blown wide, his mouth hanging agape as he realises what Theon has just said.

Then –

“Okay.” Robb wets his lips and wipes the palm of his hands on his jeans. “Yeah, okay.” He nods, then looks around, warily. “What should I – I mean –“

“Get up here,” Theon commands, patting the space on the bed beside him, and Robb crawls up beside him, holding himself awkwardly, still not totally sure of himself. Theon leans over to crush the remains of his cigarette on his ashtray he keeps in his bedside locker, and he’s proud to note that his hands aren’t trembling _too_ awfully. But when he turns back around, comes face to face with a nervous yet expectant looking Robb, he has to suck in a shaky breath before continuing. He throws a knee over Robb’s legs so that he’s straddling his waist, and Robb’s hands flutter at his sides, unsure. Theon grasps them gently by his wrists, bring them up to rest just over his hips and a nervous titter bursts from Robb’s lips at the proximity. “ _Relax,_ ” Theon murmurs, and Robb tilts his head up to look at him, and this is – this is _huge,_ feels like more than it is – and Theon leans down and fits his lips against Robb’s.

Robb is rigid at first, puckers out his lips in an imitation of what he no doubt imagines kissing to be like, and Theon can’t help but smirk, murmurs another quiet “ _just relax,_ ” one of his hands coming up to cup Robb’s cheek. He keeps it gentle, chaste, mindful that this is Robb’s very first kiss (and _fuck,_ doesn’t that blow his fucking mind), and Robb _does_ relax, sinks a little back into the pillow and squeezes Theon’s hips lightly. Theon runs his tongue over Robb’s lower lip, before pushing in when Robb’s lips part in a sigh. Robb is a fast learner, and after only a few moments of Theon’s tongue curling against his own, he begins to move his too, twining their tongues together. He breaks away, just for a moment, breathing heavily.

“Like that?” Robb asks, and Theon nods eagerly.

“Like that,” he affirms, and he’s pleasantly surprised when one of Robb’s hands release his hips to thread through his hair, yanking Theon’s head down to close the distance between their mouths once more.

It occurs to Theon after a little while that he’s not really sure how much _learning_ is going on anymore, not to mention how much _teaching_ , and how much of this is now the two of them fucking passionately kissing just for how fucking good it feels on his fucking _bed_ , and Theon doesn’t want to scare Robb but at the end of the day, he’s still just a fifteen-year-old teenage boy, and he feels himself begin to harden rather quickly.

He pulls off, intending to...he wants to say apologise, but he’s not really sure how you can apologise for getting a boner in the middle of getting off with someone – biological reactions and all that – but then again, it’s his best friend, his _only_ friend he’s kissing and he feels maybe he should say _something_ – but it’s only then he realises he can feel a similar hardness pressing against his leg.

_Oh._

“Do you like it?” Theon breathes, curiously, and a red-faced Robb nods a whimpered ‘yes’. Robb makes such a pretty picture like this, hair a mess and blushing furiously, and Christ, Theon should really stop himself but – “Do you want me to teach you more?”

It’s almost too much when Robb whispers ‘please’.

Theon’s sliding his hand down Robb’s chest, down to a jean-clad leg and then back up to the noticeable bulge in Robb’s pants, when the door suddenly flies open and Robb goes rigid beneath him.

“Alright, fucking hell lads, been stuck in detention for the past two hours. Came out to fi- _oh.”_

And who would know it, but apparently it really _is_ possible to stun Jon Umber to silence.


End file.
